<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirk x Dave [Hand Fetish] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695602">Dirk x Dave [Hand Fetish]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Partialism, Incest, M/M, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Yonic Imagery, partialism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> SRRY IF THIS IS ALREADY TOO DETAILED BUT dirk peeling an orange with his hands and dave bein totally unsubtly fixated on them and dirk catches on and hand feeds him orange slices</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirk x Dave [Hand Fetish]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s completely forgotten about his peanut butter and honey sandwich. How could he not? Dave’s had his attention reclaimed for greater endeavors than the slow drip of honey-saturated peanut mash onto his plate and lax fingers.</p><p>Yes, he’s entirely absorbed by the way Dirk’s thumbnail cuts into the skin of a <em>fucking huge</em> orange, tearing away a strip of the peel to fit his calloused thumb beneath it. As surely as if he were taking a knife to the rind, Dirk <em>unspools</em> the orange peel from the juicy flesh below, turning it rhythmically to keep the strip unbroken.</p><p>Dave’s breath has long since gone short, fluttering in his chest like a bird without a perch. Dexterous hands flex and turn for his delighted pleasure, his happenstance arousal. There’s a moment where the hands pause, prompting him to look up, <em>freeze</em>.</p><p>While his lips pull into a smirk, Dirk’s eyes are visible over the straight line of his shades. They scrunch at the corners, a secret <em>caught you</em> expression. Now, when he moves to open the orange’s meat, the elder Strider ensures that Dave can watch his thumb <em>sink</em> into the natural seams between slices. It’s a fully yonic display, moreso when Dirk pulls the orange in half, and juice wells up from a punctured membrane.</p><p>He clenches on nothing. He doesn’t have to check to know that his briefs are a mess of a slick. Dirk even presses a forefinger into one orange half, aiming to quarter the slice portions, turns the whole thing over so they can both witness him patiently stroking the sectioned fruit slices apart from one another. Dirk hasn’t stopped watching his face, and Dave hasn’t stopped watching his <em>hands</em>.</p><p>That’s why the quiet question catches him off guard. “Want any?” has him jerking in place as though electrocuted. His underwear <em>squelches</em> audibly. Dirk’s already breaking an orange slice in half, squeezing it so the pulp pulses with juice and runs over his fingers. It’s unnecessary. But it means that when Dave’s lips are smeared with tacky juice from a thumb <em>firmly</em> pushing the fruit past his teeth, Dirk is obligated to lean forward and kiss him clean for the next piece.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627517094746112000/srry-if-this-is-already-too-detailed-but-dirk"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>